1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program capable of recommending content data to a user while taking into account the changing interests of a user or that matches the user's original preference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost all existing content recommendation systems have been developed on the basis of an algorithm of a single strategy of recommendation (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-026425 or 2007-122683).